


On a Moonless Night

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Human InuYasha, at least I think it's unfinished, but I'm not wholly sure, but no real hanky panky happens, kissing and touching, technically underage because Kagome is under 18, this is ancient fic, though Inuyasha gets excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: A vignette about the emotion and relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	On a Moonless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> I sailed this ship pretty hard back in the day, haha. Anyway, this is also from 2005, probably also from work. Back then I used to scribble on yellow lined paper... I had many, many half-written attempts at Inuyasha fic, but only these two that I posted yesterday and today survived. (Probably a good thing.)

The kiss was inexperienced, and nothing like kissing Kikyou, Inuyasha thought way in the back of his mind. But Kagome smelled so damn good to him, and her lips were soft against his. It was not his first kiss by any means, because he’d had his share of experiences when he was just a young _hanyou_. As a teenager, he’d spent much of his time fighting bigger, more powerful _youkai_ than himself, but... On the nights when he’d turned human, it had been pleasant to creep into the nearby village and tease the young girls who lived there. They found his long black hair intriguing and his eyes compelling, and he hadn’t really had to do much to find some experience kissing and touching.

But it ended there. When he was in his _hanyou_ form, he was too often beset by _youkai_ to remember the young women he’d kissed in his human form. And gradually the taunting grew so tiresome that he forgot to seek them out on the night of the new moon. But Kagome didn’t know that, and she didn’t need to—because despite his greater experience, the only time he’d felt anything approaching trust and love was with Kikyou. She had taught him that sometimes there was good in people—even people intelligent enough to be evil. And now, in his human form, he could admit to himself that she had begun to soften his heart and the barriers he had erected around it. It was too dangerous to love someone, he’d known it from the moment his mother had perished and his heart had been broken, leaving him a _hanyou_ child alone in the midst of much more devious and dangerous _youkai_. It was why he was still surprised by his tendency, in his youth, to kiss young maidens. Especially since they would have screamed and run from him in his _hanyou_ form. But not Kagome. She looked at him in such a soft way, and the way she said his name when she was afraid for him told him that she was not afraid of him, not even his wickedly sharp claws and fangs—or his strength. He could kill her if he wasn’t careful, and it was something that frightened him to death on the long moonless nights when human emotions besieged him.

They were dangerous things, the same way that kissing Kagome was dangerous. But still he closed his eyes and kissed her back, nudging her mouth open with his tongue, and slipping inside to taste her. Her scent was something that he couldn’t get out of his nostrils with their keener sense of smell than hers. And like now, he could smell that elusive whisper of something secret and personal—her arousal as he was kissing her. Abruptly he let her go, opening his eyes and studying her face. She was a deep rose colour from embarrassment, and the scent of her arousal was sweet and sticky and clung to him. He ran a finger underneath one eye, touching the delicate fragile skin, and then turned away from her.

“Kagome,” he said, and stared off into the distance, his excellent night vision letting him see everything for miles. He could still see her in his mind’s eye, ruffled and embarrassed and aroused. Confused. Yet she was bold, bolder than he—she’d taken the plunge and kissed _him_ , and it was something he had been too afraid to try. He could still remember the feel of Kikyou’s lips, both alive-warm-Kikyou and the dead-cool-Kikyou, and he had loved her consumingly. It had made his punishment bearable, knowing that Kikyou had done it. In the end, it had given him peace—peace he couldn’t find in his miserable half-life, with his anger and judgment and everything bitter and closed up about him.

And now Kagome had completed the softening of his heart, it seemed. He would never admit it to her, though—one betrayal was enough. But still he found himself seeking her eyes in the dark, her entire body backlit in the firelight.

“Kagome,” he repeated. “ _You_ would never believe I had betrayed you.”

“No, of course not,” she said, and touched her lips with a finger. “Inuyasha—”

“I will _never_ become human,” he said fiercely, searching the depths of her eyes for dissembling, but he saw none.

“No, Inuyasha, I don’t imagine you will. You were made for greater things than that. But, Inuyasha—”

“ _Kagome!_ ” he cried, and dragged her into his arms. “This is why, this awful weakness.” His next move was to push her away and twist around, sitting with his hands between his knees.

“Inuyasha,” she said. “I think if you become a _youkai_ you will forget about Kikyou.” _And me_ , she added silently.

“But that is what I want,” he said stubbornly. “I do not have any desire to become human anymore. Naraku used that against me—against _us_. I don’t want to give him the ammunition to turn you against me.”

“But he never could,” she cried, and then her scent was enclosing him, smothering him, and she hugged the harsh curve of his back. Her body was warm, her fingers soothing as they dug into his spine, and Inuyasha wanted, all at once, to do what he knew he could—he could kiss her, and touch her, and she would open like a sakura blossom for him, because— _she loves you_ , whispered the thought, and Inuyasha knew it was true. What he didn’t know was if he loved her back. He turned suddenly and she sprawled onto the ground, and then Inuyasha was taking advantage of his human strength, which was still stronger than she, and he caged her on the ground with an elbow on each side of her head and his body pressing her full-length into the ground.

“ _Kagome_ ,” he whispered, and kissed her again. When her lips touched his, he could almost forget that evil existed, that Naraku had tricked him so cleverly. He could almost believe that Kagome wouldn’t be so easily tricked, and in his heart he knew it was true. Kagome wasn’t a priestess on the level of Kikyou, yet her heart was so pure she could never believe that he would harm her. So Inuyasha explored her mouth, teasing and tasting, learning the curve of her cheek, the soft swell of her gums, and against his chest he could feel her breasts—parts of her body that he’d ignored so well when he was in his _hanyou_ form. But his human form was filled with weakness—and then Inuyasha realised that he had been able to smell her arousal, see into the darkness—and it struck him suddenly that his powers were returning, so what excuse did he have for this appalling display?

But he continued to kiss her anyway, and his hands splayed across her hips on either side, and she gasped into his mouth and arched her body instinctively against his. And then she cried out and turned her head, her eyes wide. With a rueful smile Inuyasha realised he’d frightened her—she had no experience, and he was hard against her belly in a way he could never remember being. Not even with Kikyou had he ever let himself get so excited. “Kagome,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Inuyasha, if it wasn’t for the fact that you still look like you, albeit human, I’d swear you were Miroku.”

Inuyasha found himself smiling, a wide, genuine smile. So she wasn’t frightened, just shocked. She had joked with him.

At that moment the sun burst over the horizon and Inuyasha felt his body _pulsebeat_ and turn _hanyou_ once more. His fingernails transformed into claws, his incisors lengthened, and he knew as he blinked that his eye and hair colour had changed. But he still wanted to kiss her. He rolled away from her, lying on his back and forcing his visible arousal away. It was something else he could do, being more powerful than a weak human. He closed his eyes and breathed, and the scent of her filled his nostrils, but strangely it didn’t fill him with disgust the way it usually did—the scent of a human—but something infinitely more disturbing. And then she was stretched alongside him, curling her body against his, kissing his fingers. He pulled away.

“My claws could seriously hurt you, Kagome,” he growled.

“I’m not worried about it,” she said, and grinned. “You’ve done that before,” she said, and watched his eyes. He closed them, hoping she couldn’t see the truth in the lines of his body. “Inuyasha, thank you,” she said. “It was sweet.”

“It’s not meant to be sweet,” he found himself saying, and wanted to tear out his tongue. One moonless night and suddenly he was acting like some sort of lust-filled human.

“Inuyasha—do you like kissing me?” she clasped his hand in hers and lay her head down against his fire-rat cloak, the warmth of her face melting into his shoulder.

“It’s not like kissing Kikyou, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, you—! Everything comes back to Kikyou!” And as she sat up and pummeled him with her fists, Miroku smiled, and Sango laughed quietly. Only Shippou remained asleep, and it was just as well, because what they were doing was not fit for a child’s eyes—except the bickering, of course. As Inuyasha sat up and snarled, Kagome scolded, and then one resounding “sit!” later, Inuyasha was flat on his face and Kagome had her arms crossed, facing away from him.

But the scent of her arousal still lingered around her, and Inuyasha knew, perversely, that she had enjoyed him touching her.

_Someday, I am going to take her_ , he thought, and was surprised at the possessive clarity of his thoughts. It appeared that he wanted no one else to come near her. He wondered if Kouga desired her the way that Inuyasha suddenly discovered he desired her.


End file.
